


New Recipe Inspiration Overload

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto is craving burritos and Ignis may have been overloaded by his attempt to inspire a new recipe.





	New Recipe Inspiration Overload

[](http://imgbox.com/HQ6fGpq6)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, Promnis FTW!


End file.
